The Royal Snatch
The eighteenth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles and the fourth episode in Season 2. It was the most popular episode of the show for a long time until recently being overtaken by Michael's Memory Lane Movie Making. Watch it here. Plot The episode starts with Michael saying that it isn't necessary for him to explain what happened previously, so he tells the audience to watch Rio Rosen to find out. Michael explains that he, Brian and Older Rosen are in a hotel in Rio in the middle of the night. Michael can't sleep, so he decides to hypnotize people look around the city. He then says that in order to get out on the streets, he must leave his room without waking up Brian or Older Rosen. As Michael attempts to leave, Older Rosen wake up and decides to eat chocolate cake as his midnight snack, first making sure that no one is awake before he does so (even though Michael can clearly be heard saying that he is awake). Michael doesn't want to wait for Older Rosen to finish his midnight snack, so he proceeds to the hotel room door to leave. However, as he tries to unlock the door, the key gets stuck so he has to use the fire escape instead. He jumps off the balcony and begins to walk around the city looking for something to do. Whilst walking around the city, he encounters various Rio citizens saying "Marmalade" and "Sexy" repeatedly. Eventually, Michael comes across a casino known as The Royal Snatch. As Michael enters the casino, he is stopped by Abdul the Big Guy who wonders where he is trying to go. Michael explains that he wants to play games but Abdul says that only members are allowed in. Michael tries to find another way in and soon discovers an open window. He climbs through the window and sees a band performing. Michael explains that he has no clue to who the band members were but he noticed that one of them looked like him. Michael asks someone he calls Mr. Random Cool Guy (actually TheLastMovieMaker) where he should go. However, his responses aren't very useful so Michael walks into the next room where he begins to play games. Whilst he is walking around, he bumps into King Harkinian. Michael doesn't recognize him, but the King claims that he knows Michael and challenges him to a YTPMV match. Michael plays along at first, but after a minute he tells the King to leave. The King leaves and crashes into Mayor Kravindish along the way. Michael notices a picture on the ground and sees that it is a picture of SerialK86. Michael says that his videos are nice and that he can keep the picture of him to put in his photo collection. Michael then sees a little gang with its members being The Big Guy, Mark Sabine, Roger Stockburger and The Presents Inspector. Michael remembered The Presents was working for Lollipop Lady and deduces that the entire gang must work under her. Michael says that he could get some more clues to where she is hiding but can't be noticed by the gang whilst he is asking the questions, so he disguises himself as SerialK86 by using the picture he found earlier. He gets up close to the gang under his disguise and hears Roger Stockburger talking about how his computer got high and a virus (as usual). The Presents Inspector points at Michael under disguise (unaware that he is Michael) and says to the Big Guy "you see that bloke over there?". The Big Guy doesn't see anyone, so The Presents Inspector leaves what he was going to say behind. Michael says that the disguise is working well. The Big Guy then asks The Presents Inspector if he told Michael where Lollipop Lady is hiding and The Presents Inspector said that he didn't. Michael suddenly notices a picture of a temple on the ground and picks it up. The Big Guy snatches the picture from Michael and says that he can't have it. The Big Guy then asks Michael what his name is to which Michael responds "I dunno!". The Big Guy orders Michael to take the picture off his face so that he could see him. Mark Sabine runs past and pulls the picture off Michael's face. The Big Guy is angry and orders The Lemonade Boys to catch Michael. Michael begins to run faster than an electronic jug thing whilst The Lemonade Boys shout "Lemonade" repeatedly. Michael is then struck by an idea. Meanwhile back at the hotel, Older Rosen is woken up by The Rosen-O-Phone. Older Rosen answers and Michael tells him to help him as he is in really big trouble at the Royal Snatch. Older Rosen then teleports to the casino and begins to knock out The Lemonade Boys. Once the Lemonade Boys were defeated, Michael and Older Rosen returned to the hotel. When they get back, Brian says to Michael that he should've stayed in bed. Brian then asks Michael what he was doing and he says "I dunno!". Older Rosen also responds by saying "Egg on Toast I Think." Only "The End" is seen at the end title. A message at the end says that the story will continue in Michael Rosen Vs The Lollipop Lady, Round III Music *"Samba Magic" by Basement Jaxx vs Metropole Orkest *"Triangle" by Sounds from the Ground *"Midnight In A Perfect World" by DJ Shadow *"Come Running to Me" by Herbie Hancock *"Vs Masked Dedede" from Kirby Super Star Ultra *"True to Form (Soundtrack Edit)" by Hybrid *"Happy Up Here" by Röyksopp (Older Rosen's ringtone) Trivia * The episode is a direct sequel to former most popular episode Rio Rosen, picking up right where that episode left off. * Second episode as part of the MVLLR3 plotline. * First appearance of Abdul the Big Guy and first official appearance of Augmented Reality Rog. Category:Episodes